Never stopped loving you
by Chichwithglasses0013
Summary: Rockys sad about her breakup with Logan.So when Logan asks Rocky on a date they realize they still have feelings for each other.Short Chapters .First story . Rogan and some Jace and Tynka.rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Never stopped loving you  
First chapter. It probely sucks but its my first story…  
Chapter 1  
rockys pov:  
It's been almost 2 weeks since me and logan broke up. I think i lost it cause i think i broke up with him a little harshly. I still liked Logan but I took my best friends Cece 's side which I was talking to her now.  
Cece: we're u listing to anything i said?  
Rocky: uh ya um no sorry i go lost in space what were u saying?!  
Cece: me and James are a couple now  
Rocky: that's nice...  
Cece :too bad u don't have a boyfriend or we could go on double dates! ""Completely cutting me of  
"We'll I did..."  
"I better go Rocks, JAmes is going to meet me at the mall"  
And with that she left  
I sigh . I get up and drink some water  
"Hi"  
I reganize that voice anywhere but I accidentally spit the water out. my face turns red as a tomato  
"Logan" is all i Manage to say  
"What are you doing here"  
"My dad and Ceces mom decided to date again"  
"Oh"  
"Rocky i was wondering if -you like to go on a date with me"  
"Logan you know Cece and Ty would never approve"  
"They don't have to know"  
I sighed. "Fine"  
"Yay " and gives me a hug . We pull awAy and we look in each others eyes .  
He starts to lean closer  
And so do I

First chappie done! If i get 4 reviews ill make anothe chapter! Thx and in case you don't like Jace I have A backup plan. But vote for now

or

2:Gece


	2. Chapter 2

I know I had a couple of grammar mistakes but I wasn't the best at grammar at school. This chapter will hopefully be longer!  
ENJOY!

Chapter 2:

Rocky's POV

Are lips were about to meet but then I heard someone clear their throat...

Cece: We're you guys going to kiss

Logan: well...

Cece : THAT'S IT LONG HAIR GET OUT OF HERE! At the top of her lungs

Logan: well I kinda live here...

Cece sent him a death glare which was enough to get him out the door.

Logan : Rocky...

Cece: GET OUT

Logan: Geez

Cece POV  
I CAN'T. BELIVE HE MADE A MOVE ON MY BEST FRIEND AND EVEN WORSE SHE WAS LETTING HIM GGRRRR

Rocky POV:  
I was about to leave but then Cece started yelling again

" WHY DID YOU LET HIM ALMOST KISS YOU"

" well you see there was this bug on his lips and I uh and I was about to get it off with my lips ya thats it"

"Your a terrible liar"

" well what if I still had feelings for Logan"

"You can't date Logan"

"Ugh"

I left and slammed the door as hard as I could. I love Cece but sometimes she really gets on my nerves.

Cece's POV

"And that's why I don't want rocky dating  
logan "

I was talking to Tinka. James is out of town and Rocky is pissed at me so Tinka is the only one left.

"Hey Cece guess what"

"What"

" Gunther is coming and we all know you have a crush on him"

" I did then he left. Plus I'm dating James"

Ok maybe I still have a crush on Gunther not the point I have a boyfriend.

I see her roll her eyes

" Cece can I ask you something"

"What" slightly annoyed

" Do you think Ty likes me"

"Why"

" I may like him"

" May?"

" I've had a crush on him"

"Ok" in a sarcasm tone

Never would've guessed she liked Ty

Rocky's POV

I was crying a little then I heard my phone ring.

Logan: lower case  
Rocky: UPPER CASE

YA

"rocky i was wondering if you would still like to go on that date"

" LOGAN YOU KNOW CECE AND..."

" rocky why do their happiness always come before yours"

"I DUNNO"

"We'll then pick you up at 8"

"BUT LOGA- "

And it ended .

I sigh . I was a little worried but I'm sure it'll be fine  
right?

I picked out an outfit. I picked out some clothes  
( image what you want her to wear or tell me in the comments)

I had a bad feeling about this but what could go wrong.!?

I think I just jinxed it. Great

Well he said we were going to that fancy restaurant and I know none of my friends would go near there

Tinka's POV

"Hey"

I know that voice

"Ty?"

"Hey Tinka I was wondering if you would like to go with dinner with me tonight"

I was speechless but I didn't look like a fool

"Sure where"

"Um that new fancy restaurant "

"Sure"

" K pick you up at 8"  
He says with a wink

When he left i sceamed I HAVE A DATE WITH TY

This didnt have much Rogan but I think this chapter was longer then the first. Next chapter will have Ty/ Tinka Rocky/Logan's date.  
Oh and vote

1: Gece  
Or  
2:Jace

Not sure which to do but I'm thinking Gece!

Thanks for the nice reviews!

Peace


	3. Chapter 4

No Authors note sorry its late

**Rocky's POV**

I was getting ready. I'm so nervous. I went down staris

**to say** good bye to my brother but he wasn't there. I shrug.

Then I hear the doorbell ring...

**Logan 's POV**

I am so nervous. The door opened and Rocky

was wearing a red dress that was just

around her knees.

"Zam you look"

"I'll take it as a compliment"

"Ready to go"

"Ya sure"

**Rocky's POV**

Wow this place is fancy. We sat down.

I spotted a blonde who look like Tinka but that

couldn't be her. We talked a lot I didn't know he was

into badmitten ( I can't spell that right:/) not my my favorite  
sport but he would look cute in his uniform

"I have to go to the little girl's room"

"ok"

I went I saw wait Tinka heading their too

"TINKA?" I acdientlly screamed

"ROCKY ?!"

Then i saw my brother

"ROCKY?!"then he sees Logan

"LOGAN" he says more angery

**well that's it - Just kidding I'm not that mean**

**Ty's POV**

What the heck is long hair doing with my little sister

I clench my fist and almost hit LogaN but of course Rocky

had to come and save him.

"Ty hitting people isn't going to help anything"

"Ya ya ya"

"Rocky's right" the most beautiful girl in the world said, Tinka

I let LogaN go

" Wow thanks "

"Listen here Long Hair if you touch Rocky that'll be the end of you"

I could see the scare in his eyes

"Whatever"

We say goodbye and I walk Tinka home

I'm sorry this was a bad date "

"Its ok"

" Tinka I really like you I've always liked you-

Then she puts her lips on mine

We pull away and I smile wide

**Rocky's POV**

I'm sorry...

**I dunno what to write so I'll just leave a cliffhanger**

**Sorry no Jace and barely any Rogan next one will**

**have more Jace and Rogan**

**Peace, Kathy(Kat for short)**


	4. Chapter 4 ( last chap was 3)

Oh my gosh guys Im so sorry I forgot how to update my story so I couldn't update my story and my phone died last night and I've been on vaction an Im blabbering so on with the story!

Chatper 4:

Rocky's POV:

"I'm sorry" I said  
"sorry for what"

"Oh come on Logan that was the worst date ever"

"It was but as long as with you everything's perfect"

"Awh Logan"

HE takes my hand and pulls me so close and I can feel him breath I couldn't take it anymore I smash my lips on his . we pull kiss was sweet but short and passionate.

Logan got down on his knee and I looked at him confused.

"Rocky Blue will do be my girlfriend"

"Yes!"

We hug and then Logan looks at me with a worried look.

"What about Ty and Cece"

"We dont have to tell them"

"But Rocky-"

"Look Logan when the times right we"ll tell them"

He smiles at me and kisses my cheek

"Ok"

Cece's Pov

James has calleD Me like a million times but I cant answer him not now! Im still confused about my feeligs for gunther and my feelings for James.

I sigh . I'm over thinking things. I leave my room

"Hey hey hey" Rocky says

"Where have you been I texted you last night and called you an hour ago"

"Sorry I been doing homework" I can tell shes lying but my minds only fousesd on two things. Gunther and James

"Whatever Im just so confused about James and Gunther"

"Well which do yo. Like best"

" I DONT KNOW ROCKY"

I see the hurt in her brown eyes

"Sorry I'm just so confused one minute Im thinking i like Gunther the next The next I think I like James.

"well follow your heart youll make the right desician"

"Sure right"

"Well i gotta go"

"bye"

"bye"

ROCKY'S POV:

I rushed out of Cece's house and went to Crusty's where I was meeting we've been dating for a 2 weeks and i haven't regretted it one bit the only problem was that Ty and Cece have almost caught us millions of times.

"Hey Logan"

"Hey beautiful" I blush at that

"2 Weeks and Im still blushing ar that"

He smiles at that

**Logan's POV**

"Anyway sorry Im late Cece just had to call me"

I sigh.

"Well I wasnt early either I had to help Flynn with his homework"

"Ugh "Logan"

"Ya"

"I think we should tell them tat we're dating"

**That. The end i wont update tomorrow cuz im flying home tomorrow well bye ( i dunno what else to say)**


	5. Chapter 5

I got 1000 views thats why I'm updating earlier!

**Rocky's POV**

"I think we should tell them that we're dating"

"But Rocky I really like you and I don't wanna die"

I gave him a look

"FINE FINE OK"

"Works every time"

"When can we tell them "

"I guess tonight at dinner"

"ok"

**Ty's POV**

"I dunno Tinka I dont like Rocky Dating Logan"

Me and Tinka were watching Tv not really watching it

"Have you told your parents or…Cece"

"Nope I want to tell them"

"Ty let them tell it on their on ,k"

I smile at her and put my arm around her.

"ok Babe"

**Cece's POV**

Gunther has been back for 1 week.

_Cece-italics_

**_Gunther-bold_**

**_"Hey Cece I was wondering if you would like to co with me to the mall"_**

"_Um i guess"_

_**"Great"**_

end of call

Im only doing this to tell him Im not intrested in him... I hope he thinks this isnt a date..

AT THE MALL

"Hey Cece thanks for meeting me here"

"No promblem but I wanted to tell you something"

"Me too"

"Ok you go first"

"I like you Cece I really do"

"Oh Gunther I was going to say I dont feel you that way,Sorry"

and with that i left

AT DINNER

**Logan's POV**

We were sitting down at dinner eating Rocky kept giving me worried looks I tried to look calm but I was freaking out

"well I have something to tell you guys",Rocky said

we both take a deep breath

"I have a boyfriend"

"WHAT" everyone but me screamed

"WHO IS IT"

Rocky took a deep breath

"Logan"

"WHAT"

This wasnt going to end easily

**Thats the end remember to review**


End file.
